


Хрящ

by LarryD



Series: Шероховатости [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asexuality, Childhood, Family, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryD/pseuds/LarryD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сестричка Шерлока наносит визит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хрящ

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cartilage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/155074) by [Basingstoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basingstoke/pseuds/Basingstoke). 



> Персонажи ужасно относятся друг к другу, включая обвинения в изнасиловании и убийстве и угрозы суицида

Джон проснулся от того, что кто-то тыкал в него пальцем.  
— Что, Шерлок? — проворчал он.  
— Есть хочу, — сказал детский голос.  
Джон открыл глаза. Возле кровати стояла Истер, младшая сестра Шерлока.  
— Что… ты… — он протер глаза. — Привет, — сказал он. — Шерлок знает, что ты здесь?  
— Нет. Он не просыпается. Он снова принимает наркотики?  
— Нет, просто устал. У нас была трудная неделя, — Джон вытянул из-под кресла халат и закутался в него под одеялом.  
Истер наблюдала за ним. У нее было лицо, как у девочек-убийц из фильмов ужасов. Она немного подросла с последнего раза, когда он ее видел; из-под округлых по-детски щек начинали проглядывать острые черты лица, так что теперь она больше походила на Шерлока. Из спутанных кос выбились пряди длинных темных волос. На ней было платье из темной шотландки, толстые черные колготки, сапоги для верховой езды и шерстяное пальто — все дорогое, но грязное.  
— Как ты сюда попала? — спросил Джон и выскользнул из кровати. — Майкрофт здесь?  
— Я забралась по лестнице рисовальщика вывесок и залезла к тебе в окно. Я убежала, потому что мне скучно. Лекарства опять перестали работать, и все скучно.  
— Бедняжка, — сказал Джон и раскрыл руки, собираясь обнять ее, но Истер наморщила нос и отодвинулась. — Ну, надо позвонить твоей маме и сказать, что с тобой все в порядке.  
— Ладно, — Истер вздохнула. — Ненавижу быть ребенком, — она повернулась и вышла из комнаты.  
Джон спустился по лестнице следом, гадая, не собирается ли она выбежать на улицу и заставить его гнаться за ней в халате и без брюк, но она остановилась в гостиной и уставилась на коллекцию насекомых Шерлока, обрамленную в рамки. Пальто она бросила на пол.  
Джон отыскал телефон и позвонил миссис Холмс. Ответила Хеннимор, дворецкий:  
— Поместье Холмс.  
— Привет, это Джон Ватсон. Истер тут у нас. Говорит, что сбежала.  
— Да, сэр. Я сообщу госпоже.  
— Ага, спасибо, — Джон положил трубку. — Истер, я сделаю тебе завтрак. Чего ты хочешь?  
Она перевела взгляд с насекомых на него:  
— Мне все надоело, я хочу чего-нибудь _нового_.  
— Ладно, — Джон открыл холодильник и отодвинул в сторону контейнеры, помеченные «ТОКСИЧНО», «СМЕРТЕЛЬНО» и «ПАРАЛИЗУЕТ». — У нас есть куриная каварма1).  
— Скучно.  
— Сэндвич с чатни и сыром?  
— Хм, — Истер обдумала предложение. — Как у простых людей. Я это буду.  
Простых людей. Кто-то определенно учил детей Холмс снобизму. Вряд ли Майкрофт, и вряд ли Тэмми; он сильно подозревал главу семейства и нянюшек. Джон вытащил чатни из дверцы.  
— После завтрака тебя нужно будет привести в порядок. У тебя не волосы, а мочалка.  
— Я думаю их отрезать и притвориться мальчиком, — сообщила Истер. Она подтащила оттоманку поближе и встала на нее, изучая череп.  
— Зачем? Мне кажется, быть девочкой куда веселее. Можно делать все, что делают мальчики, и еще и носить красивые платья впридачу.  
— Ненавижу красивые платья. Хочу приключений, — широко раскрыв глаза, Истер уставилась в глазницы черепа.  
— У Алисы в Стране чудес были и приключения, и красивое платье.  
Истер посмотрела на него, всем своим видом говоря: «Она _вымышлена_ ».  
Джон положил сэндвич на стол, единственную чистую поверхность в квартире.  
— Молока или чаю?  
— Мне не разрешают пить чай, — сказала Истер, слезая с оттоманки. — Так что я хочу чаю. Нет, хочу кофе.  
— Кофе у нас кончился. А почему тебе не разрешают пить чай? — Джон вернулся на кухню и проверил чайник.  
— Мамочка говорит, я от него перестану расти. Думаю, я хочу быть карликом. Думаю, это было бы интересно.  
— Я невысокий, и это как заноза в заднице. Высокий рост делает тебя внушительным, — Джон достал три кружки. Где, черт возьми, Шерлок? Джон написал ему: «ПРОСЫПАЙТЕСЬ».  
Истер откусила здоровый кусок сэндвича.  
— У меня вся семья высокая. Это скучно, — сказала она с набитым ртом.  
Чайник вскипел, и Джон достал чайный пакетик, убедился, что Истер не может видеть его рук, налил горячую воду через пакетик и тут же вытащил его, оставляя только вкус чая. Пакетик он положил в собственную кружку, чтобы заварить как следует.  
— Сахара? — спросил он у Истер.  
— Нет. И без молока.  
— Мне придется добавить молока, иначе он будет слишком горячий, и ты его целую вечность не сможешь выпить.  
Истер испустила тяжелый вздох:  
— ЛАДНО. Молока.  
Джон принес ей подкрашенное чаем молоко.  
— Пойду поищу твоего брата. Никуда не уходи.  
— Он в своей комнате на полу. Без сознания или мертвый. Если он умер, можно, я тут буду жить?  
— Нет, — Джон поднялся со своим чаем по лестнице и открыл дверь Шерлока. Тот лежал на полу, примостив голову на свое пальто. Кровать была завалена бумагами, пришпиленными к простыням.  
Джон потряс Шерлока за ногу, а когда тот не проснулся, ущипнул за ухо. Это сработало. Шерлок приоткрыл глаз и сердито уставился на него:  
— Что?  
— Ваша сестра здесь.  
Шерлок резко сел.  
— Младшая, — пояснил Джон.  
— О, — Шерлок расслабился. — Она сбежала из дома? — он поднялся на ноги и смахнул с волос ворсинки ковра.  
— Да. Сообщила мне, что все скучно, что она хочет быть мальчиком и хочет быть коротышкой. И что ее лекарства снова перестали работать.  
— Мм. Тогда она ищет новое хобби, и пока взялась донимать меня, — Шерлок взял Джона за запястье и отхлебнул большой глоток его чая.  
— Она часто так делает?  
— Я так делал со своими братьями. Семейная традиция, — Шерлок скинул вчерашнюю одежду и надел чистую.  
Джон с интересом смотрел. Раньше он никогда не видел Шерлока полностью обнаженным, только частями тут и там.  
— Вы жалеете об этой татуировке? — спросил он.  
Шерлок взглянул на уравнение, нарисованное на его бедре:  
— Выбор был между ним и вырыванием ногтей, так что нет.  
— Бритва и чернила?  
— Я нарисовал его ручкой, прорезал бритвой, и затем пропитал чернилами, чтобы не сошло.  
— Я видел и хуже.  
Шерлок натянул брюки.  
— Я тоже. Истер!  
Не побеспокоившись надеть носки, он выбежал из комнаты босиком. Джон последовал за ним.  
— Можно, я их сохраню? — спросил Шерлок.  
— Да, — ответила Истер. — Мне они не нужны.  
Джон спустился по лестнице и вскрикнул:  
— О боже! — Истер стояла посреди гостиной с одной неровно отрезанной косичкой. Пока Джон смотрел на нее, она принялась за вторую. — Твоя мама меня убьет.  
— Да нет, — сказал Шерлок. — Мамочка не беспокоится из-за мелочей вроде стрижки. Если Истер хочет быть лысой, она может ходить лысой.  
Джон вздохнул и понадеялся, что это правда. Ему не хотелось оказаться в стане врагов Тэмми. Он чувствовал, что это может быть вредно для здоровья.  
— Тебе понравился завтрак? — спросил он Истер.  
— Да. Няня заставляет меня есть мюсли. Это скучно. Все скучно. Я хочу делать что-нибудь интересное, Шерлок!  
— Сегодня я расследую ограбление. Можешь тоже пойти, если будешь себя хорошо вести.  
— Шерлок… — сказал Джон. — Мы не можем взять ребенка на расследование.  
Истер страшно нахмурилась. Шерлок посмотрел на него как на Андерсона.  
— Можем. Она моя сестра. У меня есть полное право.  
— Ей восемь!  
— И?  
— Не будь таким скучным, — сказала Истер.  
И Джон сдался.  
— Посмотрим, сможет ли миссис Хадсон привести в порядок твои волосы.  
— Вижу, ты добралась сюда в кузове грузовика, — услышал Джон, сходя по лестнице. Больше он слышать не хотел, иначе его будут преследовать кошмары о плохо заканчивающих маленьких девочках.  
Он постучался в дверь миссис Хадсон, и она открыла, уже одетая.  
— Да, дорогой?  
— У нас младшая сестренка Шерлока. Мне нужна помощь.  
— О! — миссис Хадсон прижала руки к груди. — Как ее зовут? Сколько ей лет?  
Джон с облегчением улыбнулся и повел ее наверх.

*  
Миссис Хадсон не только превратила лохмы Истер в настоящую стрижку, но и нашла ей чистое белье.  
И они отправились расследовать преступление.  
— Мне ничего не видно, — пожаловалась Истер.  
— Недостаток маленького роста, — сказал Джон.  
К удивлению Джона и, возможно, самой Истер, Шерлок поднял ее на руки.  
Следом зашла Донован с кофе и сэндвичем и замерла при виде них.  
— У тебя же нет дочери, — сказала она.  
— Доброе утро, сержант Донован. В действительности у меня есть сестра. Она ищет цель в жизни, и я подумал, что полицейский участок будет хорошим местом для начала.  
— Мы уже по горло сыты Холмсами, — сказала Донован. — Попробуй другую дверь.  
— А вы не слишком любезны, — заметила Истер.  
— Я тебе не нянька, — ответила Донован.  
— Лестрейд хочет нас видеть, — встрял Джон, взял Шерлока за плечо, и они продолжили путь в офис Лестрейда.  
Все, кто знал Шерлока, провожали Истер взглядом. Шерлок проносился мимо так быстро, что никто не успевал и слова сказать.  
— Почему они так смотрят? Они все думают, что я твоя дочь? — спросила Истер.  
— Многие. Без сомнений, некоторые думают, что ты мой клон.  
— Вот глупость. Папочка пытается клонировать Майкрофта, а не тебя.  
— Он уже получил жизнеспособный эмбрион?  
— Нет. Папочка говорит, ему нужно оборудование получше и образец получше. Хотя и не говорит, что за образцы он хочет. Ты не знаешь?  
— Нет. Мне неинтересна работа отца.  
— А Майкрофт хочет, чтобы его клонировали? — спросил Джон.  
Оба уставились на него.  
— Ах да, папочка не спрашивал, — сказал Джон.  
Из-за угла вывернул Диммок, застыл и уставился на них.  
— Сестра?  
— Нет, я его клон, — отозвалась Истер.  
— Истер. Полиция тебе не игрушки.  
Истер вздохнула и положила голову на плечо Шерлока.  
— Да, я его сестра. Когда мы уже доберемся до чего-нибудь интересного?  
Диммок фыркнул.  
— Лестрейд в главной комнате для совещаний, — он протянул Истер руку. — Меня зовут Лео. Ты здесь со школой или как?  
Истер пожала ему руку.  
— Меня зовут Истер. Я сбежала повидать Шерлока, потому что полна апатии.  
Джон видел, что Диммок кусает нижнюю губу, чтобы не улыбнуться.  
— Звучит ужасно, — сказал он. — Шерлок помогает?  
— Нет. Он мой наименее скучный брат, но пока не сделал ничего веселого.  
Шерлок хмыкнул и пошел дальше. Диммок шел рядом:  
— И сколько у тебя братьев, Истер?  
— Четыре.  
— Четыре!  
— Майкрофт, Эллистон, Шерлок и Дарвин. Но Дарвин как ребенок. Он даже не может делать, что я могу.  
Шерлок быстро поставил ее на пол и навис над ней:  
— Как ты смеешь такое говорить о своем брате?  
— Потому что это правда. Он просто-напросто большой ребенок, и ничем другим не будет до самой смерти, — она вызывающе уставилась на него в ответ.  
— Ты сильно заблуждаешься. Ты поймешь, когда вырастешь, если у тебя будет хоть половина причитающихся тебе мозгов, — сказал Шерлок. — Если бы ты видела столько, сколько видит Дарвин, никогда бы не скучала, — Шерлок отвернулся и унесся по коридору к комнате совещаний.  
Истер насупилась, глядя на Джона, и протянула к нему руки.  
— Ладно, давай. Я привык быть вьючной лошадью Холмсов, — Джон встал на колени и показал ей на свою спину.  
Диммок остался на месте, явно завороженный:  
— А сестры у тебя есть, Истер, или только братья?  
— У меня две сестры. Уоллстонкрафт злая, а Лавлейс2) еще ребенок, так что я их не слишком люблю.  
— Действительно ребенок, в отличие от Дарвина — он аутичен, — объяснил Джон Диммоку. — Мне нравится Дарвин, Истер. Он не глупый.  
— Он бесполезный. С ним даже не поиграешь как следует.  
— Почему Уоллстонкрафт злая? — спросил Диммок.  
— Няня говорит, что ей не разрешали держать пони, потому что она бы его убила, — сказала Истер и ударила Джона пятками. — Быстрее! Шерлок там, наверное, что-нибудь веселое делает без нас!  
Диммок вопросительно взглянул на Джона. Джон побежал догонять Шерлока.  
Шерлока с Лестрейдом они нашли, как им и сказали, в комнате совещаний на том же этаже. Лестрейд поднял голову и расплылся в широченной улыбке:  
— Кто это?  
— Моя сестра. Я начинаю жалеть, что привел ее. Кажется, от этого все с ума посходили.  
— Я и не знал, что вы будете таким очаровательным в виде маленькой девочки! — Лестрейт просиял. Он потянулся ущипнуть Истер за щечку, но она нырнула за голову Джона.  
— Я не похожа на Шерлока! У него глаза голубые, а у меня зеленые. У него вздернутый нос, а у меня римский. И он рыжий! Вы, должно быть, ослепли, — сказала Истер.  
— Истер! Это было грубо, — упрекнул ее Джон.  
— Я не рыжий. Мои волосы золотисто-каштановые, — сказал Шерлок.  
— А когда ты был маленький, были ярко-красные! Мне скучно. Я хочу пойти посмотреть на преступников.  
Лестрейд отодвинулся, уперев руки в бока:  
— Потрясающее семейное сходство.  
— Истер, — сказал Шерлок. — Подойди и скажи мне, что не так с этой картинкой.  
Джон поставил ее на пол, и они уставились на фотографию спальни.  
— Самое важное обстоятельство — их не было неделю, и у них нет горничной, — сказал Шерлок.  
Джон рассматривал фотографии. Гладкие белые стены, деревянный пол, признаки взлома: перевернутые ящики и шкатулка для украшений. Затем он увидел, что заметил Шерлок — надеялся, что увидел, — и почувствовал азарт.  
— Календарь на этом месяце, — сказала Истер, — но сегодня только третье.  
— И за календарем сейф, — сказал Джон. Шерлок стрельнул ему косой, но искренней улыбкой.  
— Да, — согласился Шерлок.  
— Там нет сейфа, — сказал Лестрейд.  
— Это они сказали, что нет. Следовательно, в нем было что-то интересное.  
— И кто бы там ни писал в календаре, он левша, но писал правой рукой, — сказал Джон.  
Шерлок снова улыбнулся:  
— А вот сейчас вы просто рисуетесь, — он вытащил из кармана свой телефон, тот вибрировал. К удивлению Джона, Шерлок ответил: — Привет, мамочка.  
— Как ты это разглядел? — спросила Истер.  
— Да, мамочка, — сказал Шерлок.  
— Потому что чернила мажутся, но запись выглядит так, словно кто-то пользовался своей не ведущей рукой, но ничего не смазано.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Шерлок.  
— А-а, — сказала Истер. — Теперь можно мне посмотреть на преступников?  
— Да, мамочка, — Шерлок разъединился. — Она побудет с нами до завтра, пока мамочка не вернется из Америки. У вас есть какие-нибудь интересные преступники, Лестрейд?  
Лестрейд скрестил руки на груди и смотрел между ними.  
— Если сумеете помочь Донован с ее делом, не оскорбив ее, я вас отведу в кутузку.  
— И после этого выпустите? — поинтересовался Джон.  
Лестрейд ухмыльнулся:  
— Клянусь честью.  
— Донован нужна помощь, потому что она черная? — спросила Истер.  
Улыбка Лестрейда исчезла.  
— Нет, — ответил Шерлок. — На самом деле она гораздо умнее большинства. Просто не так умна, как я.  
— Это еще откуда? — требовательно спросил Лестрейд.  
— Папочка говорит… — Истер процитировала на эсперанто что-то, чего Джон не понял.  
— Отец ошибается.  
— Но он самый умный в мире.  
— Нет, в действительности — нет. Майкрофт самый умный.  
Истер прочно встала в центре комнаты:  
— Зачем бы папочка так говорил, если это неправда?  
— Потому что папочка закрыл свой разум для возможности того, что он может быть хоть в чем-то неправ. Еще он верит, что лох-несское чудовище существует, что Понс и Флейшман3) действительно добились чего-то с холодным синтезом, что мамочка никогда не делала пластических операций, и что Эл… — Шерлок запнулся, захлопнул рот и выдохнул через нос.  
— Эллистон? — спросила Истер.  
— Папочка кошмарный расист, и насчет этого он тоже ошибается.  
— Что ты хотел сказать про Эллистона?  
— Ни единого слова.  
— Уоллстонкрафт права! Ты с ним что-то сделал!  
Шерлок приподнял подбородок. Он сжимал губы так, что они побелели.  
— Кто такой Эллистон? — поинтересовался Лестрейд.  
— Второй старший брат Шерлока. Но кроме этого я ничего о нем не знаю.  
— Уоллстонкрафт говорит, что ты убил его и закопал в розовом саду! — закричала Истер. — Я там копала и нашла кости!  
— Не человеческие. Там папочка хоронит своих подопытных обезьян. Уоллстонкрафт любит рассказывать обо мне небылицы, и ты это знаешь, так что веди себя как следует, — Шерлок потянулся взять ее за руку. Истер пнула его в голень. Шерлок зашипел и отшатнулся к стене.  
— Ты убил Эллистона! — визжала она. — И я его даже не встречала!  
— Так радуйся! — выкрикнул Шерлок в ответ.  
— Ты ужасный!  
— И ты! — Шерлок сел и закатал штанину. Острый край маленького ботинка Истер поранил его до крови. — Брюкам конец.  
Джон нашарил в кармане своего пальто пластырь и склонился над ранкой. Позади Истер громко шмыгнула носом.  
— Я хочу пойти с тобой, — сказала Истер Лестрейду. — У меня подлая семья, боюсь, я просто исчезну, — она подбежала к Лестрейду и, всхлипывая, обняла его за талию. Джон не знал, по-настоящему ли это. Шерлок и Уоллстонкрафт умели плакать, когда было нужно, но Истер всего восемь…  
— Она притворяется, — сказал Шерлок. — Сама ни единому своему слову не верит.  
Истер зарыдала громче. Лестрейд выглядел потрясенным.  
— Он сказал, я плохая! Он меня закопает в саду! — выкрикнула Истер и разразилась новой волной истерических слез.  
— Шерлок, какого черта здесь происходит? — спросил Лестрейд. Истер прижала его руку к своей щеке.  
— Наши обычные семейные отношения. Полагаю, мне надо позвонить Майкрофту. Его она любит больше.  
— Майкрофт тебе помог убить Эллистона! Я ни с кем из вас не пойду! — взвыла Истер. Шерлок вздохнул и прищипнул переносицу.  
— Так, солнышко, пойдем в мой офис. Я тебе достану молока и печенья, — сказал Лестрейд и вывел Истер из комнаты совещаний.  
Джон встал возле Шерлока.  
— Шерлок.  
— Что?  
— Что вы будете делать?  
— Дам Лестрейду накормить ее печеньем.  
— А потом?  
— Это зависит от того, в чем еще она меня обвинит, и насколько серьезно Лестрейд ее примет. Когда я был в ее возрасте, в чем только Майкрофта не обвинял. Но мне никогда не верили, потому что это никогда не было правдой. Но то была мамочка. Лестрейд доверчивее.  
— Но вы, конечно же, не обвиняли Майкрофта в убийстве.  
— Обвинял. И что он ко мне приставал, и что украл мамины драгоценности. Последнее в действительности было делом моим рук.  
— Вы обвиняли Майкрофта!.. — Джон повернулся к нему спиной. — Вы совершенный ублюдок!  
— Сейчас я бы такого не сделал.  
— Господи! Так вы думаете, что ваша сестра там сейчас рассказывает Лестрейду, что вы Калигула, и не собираетесь ничего предпринимать?  
— Если я сильнее расстрою ее, она будет врать еще артистичнее. Так что я подожду.  
Джон прислонился к столу и скрестил руки. Взглянул на стиснутые кулаки Шерлока и прикусил язык.  
Шерлок подпер голову рукой. Оба ждали Лестрейда.  
Тот вернулся примерно через пятнадцать минут.  
— Мне нужно несколько ответов, — сказал он.  
— А. Так она не слишком увлеклась.  
— Она перестала притворяться, что боится вас, как только нашла на моем столе рентгеновские снимки. Теперь она в восторге и хочет их забрать. Кстати, этого нельзя.  
— Все нормально, у меня в квартире есть несколько штук.  
— Просто для справки: вы убили Эллистона Холмса? — спросил Лестрейд.  
— Нет, — ответил Шерлок. — Теперь я могу забрать сестру домой?  
— Да, — сказал Лестрейд.

 

*  
В такси Шерлок назвал водителю Британский музей вместо Бейкер-стрит.  
— Там мы перекусим, а потом пойдем смотреть на скелеты. _Если_ ты соблаговолишь перестать рассказывать про меня выдумки, Истер.  
— Да, перестану, — отозвалась Истер.  
Джон был изумлен тем, с какой готовностью Шерлок спустил все на тормозах. Кажется, это и правда было их представление о норме.  
Они начали с зала древнего человека. Дырки от пуль были заделаны. Возможно, никто кроме него и Шерлока не видел их. Но Су Лин… Столько дел уже позади, а он все так же остро, как и в тот день, жалел, что не сумел ее спасти.  
Но он затолкал эти мысли подальше и наблюдал, как Истер знакомится с экспонатами. Дети — это же надежда, правильно? Будущее и так далее.  
Будущее человечества задирало платье.  
— Истер! — рявкнул Шерлок. — Где твои манеры!  
— Я хочу посмотреть, как двигаются ребра! Я не обращала достаточно внимания на ребра! — заупрямилась она.  
— Дети такие нудисты, — заметила Джону стоящая рядом женщина. — Я на своих тоже не могу удержать одежду.  
Великолепно. Теперь люди не только думают, что они с Шерлоком пара, но и что они женаты и с детьми. Джон натянуто улыбнулся ей и подошел, чтобы встать рядом с Шерлоком.  
— Вот, можешь посмотреть на мои ребра, — сказал Джон и задрал рубашку до сосков. — Грудина. Колеблющиеся ребра. Здесь крепится диафрагма.  
Он заработал ласковые улыбки от проходящих мимо дам, пока Истер трогала его бок и сравнивала кости со скелетом. Он видел, что взгляд Шерлока жадно мечется по его обнаженной коже. Шерлок всегда хотел больше его.  
— Ну хватит. Холодно, и мне уже неловко, — сказал Джон Истер и заправил рубашку обратно.  
— Я _сейчас же_ хочу себе скелет! — заныла Истер.  
— Пластиковый подойдет? — спросил Шерлок.  
— Нет!  
— Тогда придется подождать.  
— Ненавижу ждать!  
— Другой вариант — выкопать труп и выварить с него плоть, и запах при этом стоит отвратительный. Давай-ка посмотрим, есть ли у них интересные книги.  
Истер с презрительным фырканьем отвергла детский отдел сувенирного магазина и направилась прямиком к толстым книгам со злобно глядящими с них черепами.  
— Джон, попробуйте найти достаточно точный пластиковый скелет, — попросил Шерлок.  
— Угу.  
Он не сумел. Очевидно, все производители моделей в Британии думали, что человеческие запястья состояли из одной массивной кости, и что нижняя челюсть была сплавлена с черепом внутри челюстной дуги. Когда он нашел Шерлока, тот с Истер сидели рядом друг с другом на полу, скрестив ноги, и читали с одинаково сосредоточенными выражениями. Джон вытащил сотовый и сделал снимок.  
Шерлок, нахмурившись, взглянул на него.  
— Признайте уже, Шерлок, вы фотогеничны, — сказал Джон и посмотрел на стопки книг, сложенные между ними. — Кажется, кому-то придется все это расставлять обратно по полкам?  
— О нет, — ответил Шерлок. — Эти мы покупаем.

*  
— В следующий раз покупайте Киндл, — проворчал Джон. Он поставил сумку с книгами на пол и потер спину. — Разведите огонь, у меня все болит, — он рухнул в свое любимое кресло, подложив подушку с Юнион Джеком под спину.  
— Сколько Шерлок тебе платит, чтобы ты жил с ним? — спросила Истер.  
Джон нахмурился.  
— Нисколько. Мы оба платим половину арендной платы.  
— Нисколько! Ты работаешь на Шерлока, а он тебе не платит? Это же бессмысленно. Шерлок!  
Шерлок поднес к газовой горелке длинную спичку.  
— Джон живет со мной, потому что хочет жить со мной. Он не работает на меня. Это называется дружбой.  
— Что?.. — у Истер отвалилась челюсть. — Быть не может!  
— Да.  
— Но мамочка платит Оливии! И Майкрофт платит Присцилле! И папочка платит Дэви! Почему кто-то может хотеть бесплатно быть возле нас?  
— Вообще-то Майкрофт предлагал мне деньги, но я отказался, — сказал Джон. — Мне нравится быть с Шерлоком.  
Возможно, он неверно это сформулировал, потому что Шерлок бросил на него взгляд из-под ресниц.  
Истер насупилась и шагнула ближе к Шерлоку. Оглядела его.  
— И что же делает тебя таким приятным?  
— Он выдающийся, — предположил Джон.  
— Я способный, — сказал Шерлок.  
— Люди находятся рядом с Уоллстонкрафт, только когда она с ними спит. Мамочка объясняла мне, что такое секс, но это звучит противно, — сказала Истер.  
— Я не занимаюсь сексом с Джоном.  
— Мне придется тебя изучить, — сказала Истер и скрестила руки.  
Шерлок встал и посмотрел на нее сверху:  
— До или после изучения анатомии?  
— Одновременно! Я могу делать и то, и другое!  
— Я обнаружил, что лучше управляться с одним предметом за раз.  
— Тогда анатомия.  
Шерлок достал череп и папку, которая оказалась забита рентгеновскими снимками.  
— Не сломай Виктора. Он у меня еще с колледжа.  
— Его правда зовут Виктор, или это выдумка? — спросила Истер.  
— Виктор Тревор, родился в 1852, умер в 1870. Смотри, зубы мудрости не прорезались, — указал Шерлок.  
— Вы украли его с кладбища? — поинтересовался Джон.  
Шерлок улыбнулся ему:  
— Освободил. Ему всего восемнадцать. Конечно же, он не хочет оставаться упрятанным в мраморном ящике.  
Джон поставил чайник.  
— Я хочу чаю! — крикнула Истер с дивана. Она держала череп обеими руками и смотрела ему в глаза.  
— Все еще хочешь быть коротышкой?  
— Уоллстонкрафт высокая, и она ужасна. Я не хочу быть как она. А могу я быть невысокой и работать с костями?  
— Да, — сказал Шерлок. — Молли ростом всего 155 сантиметров.  
— А что она делает?  
— Судебно-медицинский эксперт.  
— А она изучает кости или только мертвых людей?  
— А, и верно. Мертвых людей. Костями занимается судебная антропология.  
— А папочка купит мне скелет, если я попрошу?  
— Возможно. Хорошие скелеты очень дорогие.  
— Превосходно, — Истер перевернула Виктора, чтобы изучить пазухи. Джон сделал ей еще чашку чрезвычайно слабого чая, а затем нормальной крепости для Шерлока и себя.  
— Позади глазницы есть кость? — спросила Истер. Джон справился с этим вопросом, и еще, кажется, с тысячей, пока они совсем не вымотали ее, и она не заснула на диване, сжимая Виктора как плюшевого мишку. Шерлок отнес ее в свою комнату.  
— Пойдемте со мной в постель, — сказал Джон. Шерлок странно посмотрел на него. — Когда вы спите на диване, просыпаетесь с гудящей головой. Поспите в моей кровати. Нам все равно надо поговорить.  
— Хорошо, — ответил Шерлок.  
Они переоделись в пижамы и легли вместе.  
— Так расскажите мне, — сказал Джон, едва громче дыхания.  
Он смотрел, как Шерлок, очерченный уличными огнями, пробивающимися сквозь тонкие занавески, поворачивается взглянуть на него.  
— Что?  
— Почему вы убили своего брата.  
Дыхание Шерлока коснулось его щеки.  
— Обычно я не так очевиден.  
— Я вас изучал, — ответил Джон.  
— Эллистон действовал под псевдонимом. Черный Сент-Джордж. Подозреваю, вы о нем слышали.  
О.  
Джон смотрел в потолок и видел начиненные гвоздями бомбы, сожженные дотла здания и террор.  
— Слышал.  
— Мы заметны, чем бы ни занимались, — сказал Шерлок. Его голос был очень тихим. — Я полагаю число его жертв равным 197. Ему плевать было на Северную Ирландию. Он просто хотел смотреть, как горят люди.  
Джон вздрогнул.  
— Шерлок, вы же сказали бы мне, будь вы родственником Мориарти?  
— Мы не родственники. Я проверил.  
— Так, — сказал Джон. — Почему вы чувствуете вину за смерть своего брата-террориста?  
— Я выдал полиции улики.  
— Не лгите мне, пожалуйста, — попросил Джон. — Только не мне.  
— Джон, — Шерлок вздохнул и взял Джона за руку, лежащую поверх одеял. — Я создал улики против своего брата.  
— Ох, — его дыхание коснулось щеки Шерлока.  
— Эллистон был слишком умен, чтобы попасться. Он не оставлял ничего, по чему его можно было бы найти. Взрывчатку было не отследить. Никаких сообщников. Полиция даже по прозвищу его выследить не могла. У них не было ни ДНК, ни отпечатков. Мне пришлось оставить дорожку из «хлебных крошек» к его квартире, а потом накачать его наркотиками, чтобы он не почуял полицию и не сбежал, а затем подложить взрывчатку, чтобы у них было в чем его обвинить. Но…  
— Вместо этого он подорвал себя, — он знал историю от старого армейского приятеля, человека с половиной уха и бледной впадиной в щеке из-за Черного Сент-Джорджа.  
— Взрывчаткой, которую заложил я. Я несу прямую ответственность. Я не жалею, но я ответственен. Если бы я не подмешал ему наркотиков, он бы мог думать четче и выжить.  
Джон вздохнул и прижался лбом ко лбу Шерлока.  
— Как вы дали ему наркотики?  
— Он все пытался меня завербовать. Я дал ему попытаться еще раз.  
— Чтобы быть уверенным, — сказал Джон.  
— Да.  
— Сколько вам было?  
— Пятнадцать, — Шерлок отвернул голову. — Он был моим любимым братом, пока я не узнал.  
Джон потер руку Шерлока большим пальцем.  
— Мне жаль.  
— А мне нет. Теперь я предпочитаю Дарвина, который буквально не может и мухи обидеть. Думает, что они слишком интересные. Все это движение. Он любит пчел Оливии, часами может на них смотреть, — Шерлок сдвинулся и провел свободной рукой через волосы. Джон почувствовал слабый запах пота Шерлока. Тот сегодня не мылся, но неприятно не было. Ему нравилось, как пахнет Шерлок. — Эллистон говорил, что я пуст. Говорил, что его работа заполнит меня. Но я не пуст, я полон собой.  
— Бьющая через край индивидуальность, — сказал Джон.  
— Уоллстонкрафт полая. Ей никогда не хватает того, чтобы просто быть. Ей приходится вести распутную жизнь, заполняя себя мужчинами.  
— Я придерживаюсь мнения, что активной сексуальной жизни нечего стыдиться.  
— Но не так, как это делает Уоллстонкрафт.  
Джон пихнул его локтем:  
— Спите уже, и хватит думать о вашей сестре. Это работа Майкрофта.  
Шерлок хмыкнул. Но перекатился набок и приткнулся лбом к щеке Джона.

*  
Утром Истер изучила все меню ресторанчиков на вынос в квартире и объявила, что на завтрак у них корейская кухня.  
Сейчас Джон держал ее над раковиной в кухне, пока она промывала рот водой.  
— Истер, — сказал Шерлок. Джон сердито уставился на него. Сейчас _точно_ было не время злорадствовать, что он _говорил_ ей, что кимчхи4) слишком острое. Но Шерлок сказал только: — Лучше молоком. Молекулы жира свяжут капсаицин5).  
Джон взял у него молоко и помог Истер промыть рот. Наконец она откинулась на него, хлюпая носом и вытирая глаза. Джон погладил ее по волосам.  
— Я не плачу, — сказала Истер. — Глаза слезятся от чили.  
— Ты в порядке? — спросил Джон.  
— Да. Можно я тогда буду яйца?  
— Конечно.  
Шерлок съел пипимбап6) Истер, пока Джон делал ей омлет и тост. После завтрака Джон снял рубашку с Шерлока и использовал его в качестве анатомической модели. Шерлок гримасничал, когда Джон тыкал его указкой, но в остальном не возражал.  
Пока Истер смотрела, как Джон делает ланч…  
— А почему брокколи позеленела?  
— Не знаю, — сказал Джон.  
— Почему мы не можем есть траву?  
— Я не знаю, — сказал Джон.  
— Ты вообще хоть что-нибудь знаешь?  
…Шерлок вооружился металлодетектором. Он провел его вдоль бока Джона и удовлетворенно улыбнулся, когда он запикал возле плеча.  
— Хирургические булавки, — сказал Шерлок.  
— Скрепляют мою ключицу, — отозвался Джон.  
— Можно посмотреть? У тебя есть рентген? А давай пойдем сделаем! Я ничего не вижу с этими дурацкими шрамами! — затараторила Истер.  
— Нет, нет и нет, — ответил Джон.  
— Тук-тук! Как там наш маленький ангелочек? — в дверях кухни появилась миссис Хадсон. — О, а что это мы тут делаем?  
Шерлок слушал верещание металлодетектора над плечом Джона и выглядел странно довольным. Ответить он и не подумал.  
— Изучаем анатомию, — сказал Джон. — Смотрим на мои шрамы и так далее.  
— О-о, тогда вам стоит взглянуть на мое бедро! Это прелесть что такое, — сказала она и оттянула вниз пояс юбки, показывая… акулий укус. Истер ахнула и вытаращилась на него.  
— Черт побери, — сказал Джон. — Немудрено, что оно болит.  
— А, всего лишь прихватывает время от времени, — насколько Джон видел, мышцы были целы, но по верхней части бедра и боку шли большие треугольные вмятины. — Она только чуть-чуть попробовала. Думаю, я оказалась ей не по вкусу.  
— Ее муж предпочитал этот метод избавления от хлопот, — пробормотал Шерлок Джону. — Я едва успел вытащить ее из воды.  
— Вы правда как-нибудь должны мне рассказать всю историю, — ответил Джон.  
— Больно? Она была большая? Как киношные акулы? Я думаю, они ненастоящие. Вы ее ударили в глаз? Было страшно? — спрашивала Истер.  
— Боже милостивый! Ну, это была шестижаберная акула, которую ввезли из Австралии и держали на электронном поводке через чип в голове, — отозвалась миссис Хадсон.  
Джон посмотрел на Шерлока, спрашивая взглядом, правда ли это, или сказка для Истер. Шерлок приподнял брови и наклонил голову. Правда.  
— И плохой человек подвесил меня в сети позади корабля как наживку! Но видишь ли, Шерлок прятался в шкафчике для снаряжения, и он выскочил оттуда и спас меня!  
— Это было так весело, — сказал Шерлок.  
— И он вытащил меня наверх, прежде чем акула сумела откусить от меня кусок. Но можно было и побыстрее, мой мальчик! — она похлопала его по плечу.  
— Прошу прощения. У меня нога затекла в корзине, — Шерлок поцеловал ее в щеку.  
— Все хорошо, что хорошо кончается. Принесу-ка я вам лепешек.  
— Восхитительно, — сказал Шерлок.  
— А ты ударил акулу? — спросила Истер Шерлока, пока миссис Хадсон спускалась вниз по лестнице.  
— Нет, — ответил Шерлок. — Акула была жертвой. Я отпустил ее.  
— Акула была жертвой?! — недоверчиво переспросила Истер. — Это же акула!  
— Животное, действующее согласно своей природе, не преступник.  
— О, — нахмурилась Истер. — Но папочка говорит, что низшие классы действуют согласно своей природе, и _они_ — преступники.  
— Отец очень глупый человек в некоторых очень важных областях.  
— Это нечестно! Вы с папочкой должны говорить _одно и то же!_  
— Но я умнее отца, — сказал Шерлок. — Поверь мне и держи все, что он говорит, в уме, пока не проконсультируешься со мной, — Шерлок посмотрел в потолок. — Или… допускаю… проконсультируешься с _Майкрофтом_.  
Истер сердито посмотрела на него. Зазвонил телефон Шерлока, и он с облегчением схватился за него:  
— Привет, мамочка.  
Истер взглянула на Джона, потом взяла Шерлока за руку, прижалась к ней, пока он разговаривал с матерью, и тяжко вздохнула.  
— Да, мамочка, — Шерлок разъединился. — Мамочка приземилась в Хитроу. Она едет к нам.  
Истер улеглась щекой на рукав Шерлока:  
— Я хочу остаться здесь с тобой.  
Джон улыбнулся, растроганный, но Шерлок не расчувствовался.  
— Нет. У нас нет ни места, ни времени. Ты не сможешь сбежать от скуки. Тебе придется преодолеть ее.  
Истер вцепилась в рубашку Шерлока и потянула, вопя:  
— Нет! Это ужасно! Никогда не хватает дел! — она так дернула рубашку, что Джон услышал треск рвущихся швов.  
Шерлок перехватил ее запястья:  
— Не порть мой гардероб только потому, что не можешь справиться с жизнью, — Истер заорала и пнула его, выворачиваясь из хватки. — Сейчас ты хотя бы лучше. Раньше ты была куда хуже, — добавил Шерлок.  
Истер извернулась и укусила его, заставив сморщиться. Джон вмешался и сгреб ее за туловище, чтобы оттащить.  
— Эй! Ты же Холмс, а не бультерьер, — воскликнул Джон, но добился только того, что Истер укусила и его тоже. Он выронил ее.  
— Ненавижу тебя! Всех ненавижу! — закричала Истер. Она проскочила мимо Джона и взбежала по лестнице.  
Джон потер руку; крови не было, но болело чертовски.  
— Вы в порядке? — спросил он Шерлока.  
— Да. Но… Джон, она бежит на крышу! — Шерлок промчался мимо, несколькими скачками поднявшись на этаж. Джон бежал за ним так, что только пятки сверкали. Шерлок ворвался в холл и почти поймал свою сестру за ботинок, когда она ввинтилась в чердачный подпол. Шерлок подпрыгнул, ухватился за край квадратной дыры в потолке и пополз за ней.  
Тактика. Джон бросился обратно по лестнице, на улицу, и вырвал лестницу у рисовальщика вывесок у соседней двери.  
— Эй! — вскрикнул рисовальщик, и затем: — Твою же ж мать! — когда увидел Истер, сидящую на черепицах крыши.  
Джон взобрался по лестнице и увидел Шерлока, оседлавшего конек крыши.  
— Истер, каким бы мрачным все ни казалось, с травмой головы все станет гораздо хуже, — сказал Шерлок.  
— Если я поврежу голову, я тебе буду нравиться, как Дарвин! — Истер топнула ногой. Она сидела на шифере, и ее легкое тело удерживало только трение. Если Шерлок пойдет за ней, оба свалятся. Если она полезет наверх, может упасть. Если соскользнет к Джону, может удариться о лестницу. В любом случае чертовы дети.  
— Истер, — позвал Джон. — Ты мне нравишься все равно.  
— Но я не могу тут жить!  
— Можешь приходить в гости, но только если не упадешь.  
Истер молча топнула ногой.  
— Истер! Мамочка будет в ярости!  
— Отлично!  
— Мы никуда не пойдем, пока ты не спустишься, — сказал Джон.  
— А я тут жить буду! Пить дождевую воду и есть голубей!  
Это было бы смешно, не будь она в такой опасности. Джон слышал, как кто-то, наверное, рисовальщик, звонит в 9997) :  
— …маленькая девочка на крыше. Рядом с Бейкер-стрит, 223.  
Он слышал, как замедляется движение и люди начинают говорить.  
Затем сквозь шум с легкостью прорезался женский голос с техасским выговором:  
— Это Истер там наверху?  
Миссис Холмс. Мамочка. Тэмми.  
— Да, мэм! — крикнул Джон.  
— Юная леди! _Достаточно!_  
Истер неохотно развернулась и вскарабкалась вверх по крыше на четвереньках. Она не упала.  
— Держу! — крикнул Шерлок.  
Люди внизу зааплодировали. Джон спустился по лестнице и пожал руку рисовальщику вывесок. Миссис Холмс взяла его за руку и поцеловала в щеку.  
— Мне ужасно жаль. Она просто… — начал Джон.  
— Ой, да знаю, сладкий, — миссис Холмс сжала его локоть. Джон увидел, что она прибыла в лимузине — и припарковалась на Бейкер-стрит, как она вообще нашла место? Оливия стояла рядом. За рулем была сурового вида женщина. — Шерлок то же самое сделал, когда был маленьким, только он свалился.  
Миссис Холмс увлекла его внутрь, мимо мертвенно-бледной миссис Хадсон, и вверх по лестнице.  
Шерлок держал Истер на руках, возможно, против ее воли. Истер раздраженно болтала ногами.  
— Я не извиняюсь, — сказала она.  
— Нет, но ты наказана на две недели, — ответила миссис Холмс. — Одну за побег и одну — за то, что напугала брата.  
— Он не испугался! Он ненавидит меня!  
— Нет, — сказал Шерлок. Они с Истер бесстрастно посмотрели друг на друга.  
— А теперь собери все, что возьмешь домой. Мы не можем задерживать обед, — сказала миссис Холмс.  
— Только это. Я отнесу вниз, — Джон подхватил сумку с книгами.  
Позади по лестнице поднялась миссис Хадсон.  
— Господи, господи! Что за непослушная девочка!  
— Миссис Хадсон, это Тэмми Холмс, — торопливо сказал Джон.  
— О, домохозяйка Шерлока! Заботьтесь хорошо о моем мальчике, — миссис Холмс пожала руку миссис Хадсон. Ее бриллиантовый браслет сверкал в освещении холла. Миссис Хадсон выглядела хрупкой рядом с пышными изгибами миссис Холмс.  
— Она заботится, — сказал Джон.  
Миссис Холмс протянула руку. Шерлок поставил Истер на пол, и она подошла к матери. Джон с книгами проводил их вниз. Когда они вышли на дорогу, толпа уже рассосалась — смотреть было больше не на что. Миссис Холмс засунула Истер в машину с Оливией и повернулась к Джону.  
— Так вот. Я рада, что у моего мальчика есть хороший, сильный мужчина, чтобы любить его, но он просто сам не знает, что для него лучше, — она наклонилась к нему. — Налей ему немного бренди и покажи, ага?  
Миссис Холмс снова поцеловала его в щеку, ущипнула его за… что?! Ущипнула за сосок!.. и забралась в лимузин.  
Джон вернулся наверх с головой кругом и пульсирующим соском. Чокнутые все эти Холмсы, совершенно чокнутые.  
Шерлок бросил на него единственный взгляд и отступил за кресло.  
— Моя мать сказала вам напоить меня и соблазнить?  
Джон кивнул.  
— Пожалуйста, не надо, — сказал Шерлок. Он стоял за креслом, словно Джон собирался сбросить штаны и погнаться за ним по комнате.  
— Я действительно должен вам говорить, что не собираюсь брать вас против вашей воли?  
— После слов мамочки вещи имеют обыкновение меняться, — сказал Шерлок, но немного расслабился.  
— Я пока еще не манчжурский кандидат8).  
Шерлок просто посмотрел на него.  
— Она ведь рассказала вам о том случае, когда я взобрался на амбар и сломал ногу?  
Джон кивнул.  
— Я хотел отправиться в школу с Эллистоном. Хотел быть как он.  
— Вы не такой.  
— Конечно, не такой, — Шерлок бросился с размаху в кресло, за которым прятался, и задумчиво подтянул колени повыше.  
Джон наконец выдохнул.  
— Чашку чаю?  
— Умираю хочу чаю.  
Миссис Хадсон начала подниматься по лестнице.  
— Ну, мальчики, разве это было не чудесно? Вам не захотелось завести собственного?  
— Нет, — хором сказали Джон и Шерлок.

the end.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Каварма — традиционное болгарское блюдо из мяса и овощей, тушеных в горшочке.  
> 2) Лавлейс — очевидно, в честь дочери Байрона графини Ады Лавлейс, создавшей первую в мире программу для вычислительной машины Бэббиджа.  
> 3) Мартин Флейшман и Стэнли Понс — электрохимики, в 1989 году сообщившие об открытии реакции холодного ядерного синтеза с применением тяжелой воды. В настоящее время считается, что это было либо спекуляцией, либо добросовестным заблуждением.  
> 4) Кимчхи — сильно пахнущее блюдо корейской кухни, представляющее собой остро приправленные квашеные овощи, в первую очередь — пекинскую капусту.  
> 5) Капсаиц́ин (ванилиламид 8-метил-6-ноненовой кислоты) — алкалоид, содержащийся в различных видах стручкового перца _Capsicum_. Раздражает верхние дыхательные пути, кожу и слизистые оболочки.  
>  6) Пипимбап — рис с овощами и острым соусом.  
> 7) 999 — телефон британской службы спасения.  
> 8) «Манчжурский кандидат» (англ. The Manchurian Candidate) — американский триллер, снятый режиссёром Джонатаном Демми в 2004 году. [wiki](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9C%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%87%D0%B6%D1%83%D1%80%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9_%D0%BA%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B4%D0%B8%D0%B4%D0%B0%D1%82_%28%D1%84%D0%B8%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%BC,_2004%29)


End file.
